Otra vez
by CaptainK8th
Summary: Helga G. Pataki tenía miedo. No quería arriesgarse, pero tampoco quería permanecer estancada. Quería un para siempre. Y Arnold se lo estaba ofreciendo, eso lo sabía. Recién ahora se percataba.


**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Helga G. Pataki tenía miedo. No quería arriesgarse, pero tampoco quería permanecer estancada. Quería un para siempre. Y Arnold se lo estaba ofreciendo, eso lo sabía. Recién ahora se percataba.

**Otra vez.**

—Por que te amo —se excusó con naturalidad.

De nuevo. Otra vez con lo mismo.

A Helga ya le empezaba a incomodar escuchar siempre ese mismo motivo. Tal vez, cuando tenía 10 años hubiera muerto y revivido mil veces por esas simples palabras, pero ahora, con 17 años de edad, le estaba fastidiando a gran manera, y tuvo que controlarse para no gritarle ahí mismo. Tuvo que respirar y recordar que frente a ella, estaba su mejor amigo, nada más.

—No empieces, Arnoldo. —le retó con voz cansada.

Porque sí, además Helga también estaba exhausta. Ya no sabía que hacer o decir cada vez que Arnold le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo que haría por ella. Y aunque fuese egoísta pensarlo, prefería su amistad de años atrás cuando no había sentimientos de por medio.

—¿Sabes? El que ahora te diga lo mucho que te quiero, no significa que antes no lo hiciera —dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de la ojiazul— pero me di cuenta de que, como dices tú, la vida es hoy y que quizás, mañana ya sea demasiado tarde. No quiero ocultar cuánto significas para mí.

Y ella se ruborizó, otra vez. No era de hierro, y prácticamente tenía a un chico declarándose cada dos minutos. No podía evitarlo. Tampoco podía evitar las cosquillas que sufría su pecho cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar con franqueza, y sencillez. Tal como a ella le gustaba el amor. Espontáneo, simple.

—Tendríamos que empezar con el trabajo —murmuró ella, insegura.

—No.

—No seas molesto, camarón con pelos. —no pudo evitarlo y solamente lo insultó, pero a él no le molestó, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Una parte de ella, quería que continuara diciéndole esas hermosas palabras que hacían que sus piernas perdieran la fuerza, pero quería oír las palabras justas, unas palabras que fueran la base de sus argumentos, para ser franca, le molestaba que siempre dijera lo mismo. Helga G. Pataki ya no era una niña que se ilusionaba por nada, ella sabía que eso ya no la llevaría a ningún lado, y por ello, decidió que el amor por Arnold pasaría a ser algo platónico, un quizás, un tal vez, algo inalcanzable, algo por lo que no podía luchar. Porque ella sabía rendirse, y lo había echo hace meses, años. Y ahora él, venía con esto, y todos sus ideales se vinieron a bajo, y sintió como su antigua Helga salía al exterior, y le susurraba cuánto estuvieron esperando por eso, cuánto aguardaron por el amor de Arnold. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Porque lo conocía bien, y sabía que sus amores eran furtivos, sin importancia. Y ella no quería terminar así, no quería ser un recuerdo. Así que se intentaba acostumbrar a la idea de ser su mejor amiga, ya que sabía que en ese papel, seguramente tendría más protagonismo en la vida de él. Estaría toda su vida junto a Arnold si él se lo permitía. Pero Arnold, exactamente hace 5 meses se le había confesado, de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, porque estaba borracho. Muy poco romántico. Lo recordaba desesperado. Completamente loco. Y no paraba de repetir cuánto la quería, y que ya no podía ocultarlo más, porque le dolía. Y a ella, se le infló el corazón.

Al día siguiente, él no desmintió sus palabras, es más, las profundizó aún más. Les dio sentido y valor. _"Ya sé que la forma en la que te lo dije no fue la más correcta. Pero era cierto. Te quiero. Y no de una forma amistosa. Te imagino conmigo, junto a mí, toda la vida. De esa forma. Te quiero conmigo, para mí, te quiero mía". _Y la besó. Fue de forma sutil, tierna, llena de cariño y devoción, pero ella no podía permitirlo, así que lo empujó y él se fue herido.

Helga Pataki tenía miedo de sufrir.

Porque sus principios eran primordiales. Ella creía en el amor eterno. Creía en el valor de los sentimientos pero aun así, sabía que el tiempo y el espacio, hacía que éstas no significaran nada. No le importó de todos modos. Ella amaría para siempre y dedicaría su vida a la persona a quién le demostrara de verdad, que su amor sería distintivo, significativo. Sabía que pedía mucho, pero era todo o nada. Y si solamente tendría simples migajas, no quería nada.

Y a las pocas horas se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él. No podía vivir peleada con él cuando su presencia valía mucho más que la de cualquier persona. Por ello, le dijo que no importaba, que podrían olvidarlo y seguir como nada hubiera pasado. Que serían los mismos amigos de siempre, esos que todos los viernes veían películas de comedia acompañados de un mantecado y que se dedicaban a ver toda la tarde luchas, apostando cosas estúpidas que al final, nunca eran cumplidas.

Pero él, se molestó más. Y le dijo que no podía hacer eso, que ella estaba actuando egoístamente. Y era verdad, porque Helga sabía que obligar a olvidar a Arnold todo lo ocurrido simplemente para que ella no lo perdiera, era una muestra de ingratitud. Finalmente, llegaron al acuerdo de que nadie olvidaría lo que ocurrió, y él esperaría a que ella le correspondiera sus sentimientos, mientras tanto, seguirían siendo amigos. Era un trato demasiado enfermo. Era demasiado dañino, ambos lo sabían, pero no podían vivir sin su ausencia. Así aceptaron.

—Entonces, —comenzó Helga a leer el artículo al ver que Arnold callaba— los Derechos Humanos son aquellas condiciones instrumentales que le per…

—No me gusta ese tema. —interrumpió el rubio de repente.

Y Helga suspiró, otra vez volvían a lo mismo.

—Quedamos en que hablaríamos sobre esto, Arnoldo.

—Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta.

—¡Qué terco eres! ¡Vamos a ver si Betsy y los 5 vengadores te quitan esa maldita terquedad que tienes! —amenazó gritando.

—¡Hazlo! —le retó Arnold.

—¡Maldita sea, Arnold! ¡Madura! ¡Tú propusiste el tema, ahora lo estamos desarrollando! ¡Te aguantas y cooperas!

—Genial. —murmuró el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo y se iba de la habitación.

Helga no se sorprendió. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Era inevitable, las cosas se volvían turbias cuando ella lo retaba por decir sus sentimientos. Y él se molestaba por ser rechazado, y ella se sentía avergonzada, entonces comenzaban a pelear por cualquier tontería. Así, terminaba todo. Él yéndose, y ella apretando sus puños para aguantar las ganas de golpear cosas.

Pero se asustó cuando escuchó que la puerta era azotada minutos después, y más cuando escuchó una voz totalmente vacía y apática.

—Ya estoy cansado. —murmuró Arnold al segundo de cerrar la puerta con llave. Sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, guardó la llave en su bolsillo.

—Yo también.

—Tal vez… —prosiguió dubitativo— tal vez… deberíamos dejarlo.

Sintió su corazón dejar de latir. La pobre Helga sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de tener fuerza. Tuvo que respirar con calma, aguardando a que ese nudo en la garganta pasara y los ojos repletos de lágrimas desaparecieran. Se alivió por el hecho de estar a espaldas de él. Ella lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Las cosas no iban bien, lo sabía perfectamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —y no pudo decir nada más, tenía que saberlo todo, aun así, si se veía como una estúpida chica que no entendía nada.

—A esto. —Arnold se sentó en la cama de la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría— Nuestra amistad se está pudriendo.

A los dos le dolió. Los dos sintieron como les clavaban un cuchillo en el pecho, y lo único que sentían era dolor.

—Sin embargo… —continuó— Te amo. Ya no quiero esconderlo, lo sabes bien. Te harté diciéndote la verdad, y no me arrepiento de nada. Te lo he dicho, te lo he demostrado, ¿qué más quieres de mí? —no esperó respuesta—. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que nos separamos en San Lorenzo y parece que a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo.

—Arnold, no es así, yo… —interrumpió Helga, totalmente ausente.

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Me gustabas, y te propuse ser mi novia y me lo negaste. Me prometiste cartas que nunca llegaron, te pedí que me escribieras, pero esas respuestas nunca llegaron, me sentí destrozado —admitió— y no entendía por qué. Pero luego te recordé en cada momento de mi vida y me di cuenta de que significabas más para mí de lo que imaginaba. Y luego, volví. No me sorprendió que me ignoraras, pero aun así si antes me sentía destrozado, en ese momento me sentí muerto en vida, pero decidí conocerte de lejos, entender el porqué de tus acciones, el motivo de tus reacciones, simplemente vigilándote. Entonces, decidí que yo también podía actuar como tú. Como si no me importara. Y quise ser tu amigo. Como puedes ver, lo logré. —torció el gesto. No solo se había convertido en un amigo, se convirtió en un hermano, según ella había dicho.

Todo era un plan bien calculado. Arnold Shortman decidió que Helga Pataki tenía que estar en su vida. Fin del asunto. Y no descansaría hasta tenerla cerca. Así que tuvo que fingir que nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, para poder estar a su lado, tuvo que conformarse con pequeñas charlas indiferentes, y pasó por distintos niveles. Luego de un tiempo, Helga ya se acercaba a él con naturalidad y tenían una charla corriente. Después, ella lo visitaba y jugaban videojuegos toda la tarde, y para proseguir, finalmente, ella le mostró las historias que escribía. Todo eso era idioma Pataki. Sabía que mostrar el cómo se expresaba mediante las palabras en una hoja era el último nivel, era el final de todo su plan. Lo había logrado, se había ganado su confianza.

—No pensé que iba a salir todo tan bien… —murmuró más para sí, pero la casa de Helga estaba en silencio, por ende, todos los susurros se escuchaban con claridad— Tenía planeado acercarme a ti y enamorarte, pero no sucedió, y ahí supe que me enredé en mis planes. Todo había salido bien y mal a la vez. No pude más y enloquecí.

—Esa noche en la que emborrachaste… —Helga tenía la voz rota.

—Me sentía perdido. Me sentía feliz. Me sentía desdichado. Tenía tu amistad, ¿pero a qué precio? Yo te amaba. —recordó— No pensé que me pondría tan ebrio. Pero como sabes, no me arrepiento de nada. El resto, como dicen, es historia.

—Siento que estuve metida en un juego —farfulló Helga.

¿Cómo se debería sentir? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Utilizada? No lo sabía. Tenía una bola de sentimientos en su estómago, y ya no podía distinguir ninguno. Ya no podía sentir nada. Estaba confundida.

—Nunca estuviste metida en ningún juego, nunca fuiste un trofeo de una competencia, sólo quería alcanzarte. Era mi plan para enamorarte. —Arnold se levantó molesto— ¿A qué le temes? ¿Por qué no me aceptas?

—Yo no le temo a nada. —y por supuesto que mentía.

—Claro que sí, lo noto, lo veo en tus ojos.

Helga se paró de repente y se dirigió a su puerta dispuesta a salir de allí. Pero no pudo. Se dio cuenta que puerta estaba cerrada y la llave había desaparecido.

—Abreme Shortman, quiero salir. —miró a Arnold totalmente molesta.

—Necesitamos hablar. —su voz fue dura, desafiante.

—No q-u-i-e-r-o. ¿Es qué no entiendes?

—Pero yo sí. Y ahora, vamos a terminar. — él se acercó a ella, a pasos decididos, porque no se iría de allí sin una respuesta definitiva. Quería por fin terminar ese juego en el que ambos se habían metido por ser unos niños que no sabían como enfrentar sus errores y sus sentimientos. Él llegó hasta ella y la tomó de los brazos para que no escapara. Estaban cerca. Demasiado quizás. Sus pechos estaban juntos, sentían su respiración, compartían el aire, de repente parecía como si se hubiesen complementado, dos opuestos, dos rompecabezas, al fin unidos. E increíblemente, eso era cómodo. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el brazo a torcer, pero tampoco ninguno se quería alejar.

Helga se sentía tan bien. Cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el perfume de Arnold. Siempre le había cautivado. Se percató de que era un aroma exótico, y la primera vez que lo notó tuvo que respirar hondo para no fantasear. Recordó todos los momentos en donde ese olor estuvo presente. Cada risa, cada mirada, cada pelea… Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió que él se acercaba a aún más, y dirigía sus labios a su cuello. Dejó pequeños besos, e hizo un camino hacia su mandíbula con los ojos cerrados.

—Te amo, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? —murmuró con voz rendida— Necesito un _para siempre _junto a ti. Por favor, Helga…

Y la ojiazul se dio cuenta.

La cercanía de él era cálida. Era reconfortante. Era magnífica. Y entre todo ese embrollo, entre medio de esas respiraciones fuertes por parte de ambos y esos recuerdos de la infancia de Helga en donde solo recibía indiferencia por parte de Arnold, se dio cuenta de que eso necesitaba. Ya no eran niños. Ya no se desvivía por alguien que no le correspondía. Habían crecido. Habían madurado. Y ahora, en ese momento, él le prometía un _para siempre_, el que tanto había esperado. Ya no tenía que buscarlo ni esperar por él. Por ello, no soportó más y lo besó. Lo besó con necesidad, y él le correspondió de la misma forma. Se necesitaban, eso era. Los dos no podían seguir así. Se amaban, y él, acaba de decirle toda la verdad, de decirle que él no la abandonaría y que ella también tendría que decir sus pensamientos, porque de eso dependían sus vidas. Se sintió completa. Extrañamente feliz, tanto que era incómodo. Pero se sentía tan bien…

Razonó, él era sincero, ella tendría que ser igual.

—Tengo miedo. —confesó entre sus labios.

—Lo sé. —la voz de Arnold apenas era un murmullo suave, totalmente reconfortante—. Yo también estoy aterrado. Pero sé lo que quiero. Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida.

—Esto es un _para siempre_, ¿comprendes, verdad? —Helga también podía poner las cartas sobre la mesa—. Yo te quiero hasta extremos ilimitados. Lo deseo todo y tengo la completa seguridad de que mis sentimientos perdurarán. Tengo miedo de que los tuyos no lo hagan.

Los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron, el por qué se sabía. Le dolía saber que su amada no confiaba en él.

—Sé que tardé demasiado, en un inicio no te merecía. —se sintió mal por desperdiciar tanto tiempo—. Helga, ¿no puedes entender lo hermosa que eres? ¿Lo preciosa que te ves escribiendo? ¿Lo linda que te vuelves cada día? Te lo demostraré cada día, de eso puedes estar segura. —sintió como sus labios besaban sus cabellos—. No temas.

¿Tenía razón para temer ahora? Ya no. Esas pequeñas dudas se disipaban lentamente, y por fin se pudo dar cuenta de que eran incongruentes. No tenían sentido. Había estado tan ciega y por fin, abría los ojos. Al fin se permitía estar enteramente feliz.

—De acuerdo.

—Esto va a ser eterno.

—Eso espero.

—¿Me amas?

—¿Tengo otra opción, cabeza de balón? Te amo desde la primaria. Todo es tu culpa, por ser un samaritano dispuesto a ayudar a todos y por ser tan inocente. —le golpeó el hombro mientras reía débilmente.

—Qué romántica, Pataki.

—Ya lo sé, Shortman, soy una novia asombrosa.

**Nota de Autora: **Es una idea que se me ocurrió hoy. Soy fan de _Hey Arnold!_ desde pequeña. ¿Quién no? Y la verdad, es que siempre quise poner una marca en este lugar, con esta historia lo hice. El motivo es simple, esta serie animada es una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida (y no exagero) y el hecho de que haya concluido de una forma muy poco satisfactoria es algo que todavía no acepto. Siempre quise a la pareja Arnold-Helga y me desvivía todas las tardes de mi infancia esperando a que ellos tuvieran un final juntos. Bueno, nunca llegó de una forma auténtica. Me gusta saber que muchas personas de verdad quieren seguir manteniendo viva esta serie. Y por los fanfics, los fanarts, las campañas, y muchas cosas más sé que esto, no va a terminar jamás.


End file.
